Extra Credit
by TFB
Summary: TW; Underage, teacher/student smut. Teacher!Elsa, Student!Anna.


Elsa sits at her desk, flipping through a text book while she waits for her class to finish their exams. Now and then her eyes will find their way to a certain redhead at the front of the class, roaming over her exposed shoulders in her tight tank top, admiring each and every freckle on her skin. But of course once she realizes that she's staring she shakes her head and focuses back on her book.

* * *

"Alright, I expect everyone to have their homework done by Wednesday. And Kristoff, so help me if you give me another excuse about a "reindeer eating your homework", I will not hesitate to hold you back a grade."

The class chuckles and poor Kristoff lowers his head as a bright blush fills his cheeks.

"Class dismissed." Elsa says and sits back at her desk. The students pile to the front of the room, excited to finally go home when Elsa calls out "Anna. Please stay a moment, I'd like to discuss this grade with you." she says as she holds up a paper with a big, red 'F' written across the top of the page.  
Anna felt her stomach drop. If her parents found out about this bad graded they'd _kill her_. She starts to make her way across the classroom before Elsa stops her and points to the door. "Close it please."

Anna furrows her brows in confusion but does as her teacher asks before slowly making her way to Elsa's desk.

"I can explain-" Anna starts before she's even questioned.

"No need." Elsa states and stands from her desk, walking around until she's behind the younger girl. "You failed this test. You never fail my tests." she husks against the girl's ear. "I don't want an excuse, but I don't want you to lose the points this test counts for either."

Anna swallows a lump in her throat. "Do y-you...want me to retake the...the test?" she asks shakily.

"You could." Elsa says, circling the girl. "Or you could get extra credit."

Anna feels her abdomen clench at the way her teacher whispered the sentence, her eyes turning a darker blue than usual.

"I could give you an 'A' on the test if you succeed in a few...other areas." she breaths against the redhead's ear.

Anna shudders beneath her. "I'll do anything... my parents can't find out about this grade."

"Good, good." Elsa says as she walks behind Anna and grabs her waist, pulling the girl's hips against her own.

Anna lets out a surprised yelp and Elsa clamps her hand over her mouth.

"Be quiet and be good and you might just get an 'A'." she says against the girl's hair before leaning in to nibble on Anna's right ear. Anna closes her eyes and moans against her teacher's hand but is flipped around and leaned over her own desk.

"Didn't I just say to be quiet?" Elsa asks and holds Anna down against the wood and reaches down to pull the girl's jeans just under her butt before landing a hard smack on Anna's bare ass.

Anna bites her finger to keep from screaming, knowing if she made another sound she'd just get another slap.

"Now..." Elsa begins and leans down across Anna's back. "I'm going to take care of you then you're going to take care of me, understood?"

Anna nods quickly.

"Good girl." Elsa praises, rubbing her hand gently across the younger girl's ass, soothing the throbbing stinging. She pulls her jeans down the rest of the way and asks Anna to remove her shirt. Anna of course complies but covers her hands across her chest in embarrassment.

"Let's see them." Elsa says and grabs Anna's hands, pulling them away from her chest and pressing her palms against firm, freckled breasts.

Anna sighs quietly, trying not to moan but also trying to vocalize her pleasure, luckily Elsa doesn't punish her for the sound she made, instead she leans forward and captures the younger girl's lips with her own, forcefully shoving her tongue into her mouth, licking and tasting the girl. There's a needy moan but it didn't come from Anna, it came from Elsa, a desperate whine as her hands grope across her students body, squeezing her breasts, pinching her nipples, scraping her nails against toned abs. Finally Anna lets out a throaty groan as well, not able to hold it in anymore but Elsa doesn't seem to mind. In fact, it seemed to fuel Elsa's need, removing her mouth from Anna's and trailing sloppy kisses down her throat, nipping and sucking on the sensitive skin, surely leaving large marks.

"Ms. Winters..." Anna sighs, her head falling to the side to allow Elsa more access to her throat.

"You can call me Elsa now." she says against warm skin, sending the vibration of her voice up Anna's neck, hearing it ring in her ears. '_Elsa..._' Anna thinks '_What a sexy name for such a sexy woman..._'

Anna's hands find their way up Elsa's back, searching for something to hold on to. Finding her teacher's long, pale blonde braid, she grabs and holds on for dear life as Elsa moves down her chest to latch onto a perky nipple. Elsa swirls her tongue around the pink nub slowly and tortuously as Anna gasps and shivers beneath her, tangling her hand in Elsa's thick locks. Elsa lifts her up onto her desk, pressing her body tight against Anna's.

"Ms. Win-...Elsa..._ Oh Elsa!_" she practically screams as the blonde slides down her body, kissing and licking as she goes before she stops right above where Anna needed her the most. "Elsa...Elsa **_please_**!"

Elsa smirks against her skin and dives in, devouring the younger girl, breathing in her heavy, musky scent. She groans against Anna's clit, eyes closing, savoring the girl's salty flavor.

"Oh FUCK-" Anna cries out, throwing her head back and grabbing her teacher's hair, pushing her head harder against her center, grinding her hips against Elsa's mouth, desperate for release.

Elsa grabs both of Anna's thighs and holds them down against the desk, keeping her still as she takes Anna's clit into her mouth, giving it a good, heavy suck and Anna comes hard, squirting into Elsa's mouth.  
Elsa is surprised to find out Anna's a squirter but laps up every last drop of her arousal as Anna howls in pleasure, tightening her grip on blonde hair.

After Anna finally comes down from her high, Elsa wipes her mouth on her sleeve and kisses her way back up Anna's shaking body, finding her lips again and kissing her hard.  
Anna tastes herself on Elsa's lips, moans, and grabs Elsa's hips, pulling her flush against her bare body.

"Your turn..." Anna breaths out against swollen lips and reaches out to unbutton Elsa's shirt, taking her sweet time to tease to older woman, letting her fingers brush against erect nipples, causing Elsa's eyes to roll into the back of her head.

"You get another 'F' if you don't quit the teasing." Elsa sighs, though she's thoroughly enjoying the attention her chest is getting.

Anna leans in and takes a nipple into her mouth, her hand finding it's twin, tweaking and pinching, sucking and nipping. Elsa's panting and her legs shaking, she grabs the redhead's hips to keep her balance, pulling her naked center against her own clothed area and both let out a low needy growl.

Elsa's hand finds her way to her skirt while Anna is still giving her full attention to the older woman's breasts, and pulls her skirt down, brushing her fingers against her soaked panties on the way.

"Anna, if you don't get me off right this second, not only are you keeping that 'F' but you're getting a week of detention as well. And not the fun kind." Elsa says in her most stern voice and Anna just giggles against her breast and drags her hand down to the blonde's underwear, slipping her hand underneath and barely grazing the woman's sopping wet slit, making her groan in frustration and thrusting her hips against the younger girl's hands. Finally Anna, without warning, plunges three fingers into her teacher's cunt, stretching her in the best ways. Elsa screams out in pleasure, leaning her head against Anna's neck and thrusting her hips in time with Anna's fingers.

Anna lifts her head and captures pink lips with her own, lapping greedily at Elsa's tongue, both fighting for dominance but Elsa loses out, too focused on the pleasure coursing through her veins.

The kiss gets sloppy, strings of saliva hanging from the other's mouth as they pull away from the kiss, Anna focusing on getting her teacher off. She adds a fourth finger, straining to fit inside Elsa's tight cunt and causing Elsa to orgasm so hard that her knees go out and Anna catches her and holds her up.

The two of them stay like that for a moment, just holding each other while Elsa spasms slightly from the last few waves of pleasure.

"A+..."


End file.
